


And Then There Is Darkness

by thatoneauthor23



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Captivity, Character Death, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grima Gets Éowyn, Past Character Death, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saruman wins, Sexual Content, Suicide, The Two Towers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneauthor23/pseuds/thatoneauthor23
Summary: Re Theoden è morto. Rohan è caduta. Saruman ha vinto.Grima Vermilinguo riceve la sua tanto agognata ricompensa: Èowyn.TW: Rape, Captivity, Suicide.English version coming soon!
Relationships: Éowyn/Gríma Wormtongue





	And Then There Is Darkness

**AND THEN THERE IS DARKNESS**

Oscurità.

La migliore amica e allo stesso tempo peggior nemica di Éowyn. Nell’oscurità poteva nascondersi, celarsi al mondo esterno che non riusciva a comprenderla e poteva piangere. Piangeva spesso, in effetti, ma mai davanti ad altre persone. Piangeva per la sorte dei suoi genitori, per suo cugino Theodred, per suo fratello Eomer e per suo zio. Ma piangeva anche per gli abitanti dei territori del nord, che avevano perso tutto dopo l’attacco degli orchi; piangeva per quei due bambini arrivati nella capitale un paio di giorni prima, esausti e spaventati, raccontando di come il loro villaggio era stato distratto e i loro genitori, insieme a molte altre persone, massacrati dalle armate di Saruman. Piangeva per questo e per molto altro, senza che nessuno la sentisse o la vedesse, affondando la testa in un cuscino per sopprimere i singhiozzi. 

Ma se da una parte l’oscurità le dava conforto, dall’altra la terrorizzava. Perché era nell’oscurità che lui la trovava sempre.   
Inizialmente non ne aveva avuto paura, sapeva che Eomer e Theodred, o suo zio, non gli avrebbero mai permesso di toccarla, ma poi uno ad uno loro l’avevano abbandonata: suo fratello era stato esiliato, suo cugino era morto e re Theoden passava le sue giornate, più morto che vivo, sul suo trono, avvelenato dalle parole malefiche di quello stesso uomo che popolava i suoi peggiori incubi. Nell’oscurità la sfiorava, le sussurrava parole, anche apparentemente innocenti ma bastava che fossero pronunciate da lui per darle i brividi, e pian piano stava facendo crollare quelle mura di indifferenza che si era costruita attorno per allontanarlo. Si sforzava di restare a testa alta, di non mostrarle il minimo segno di cedimento davanti alla sua insolenza, ma giorno dopo giorno si faceva più difficile, ed Éowyn sapeva che prima o poi non avrebbe resistito, e quello avrebbe segnato la fine. 

Quel giorno l’oscurità sembrava diversa, più minacciosa, meno naturale… e tutto ebbe inizio con la notizia che le porte della città erano state sfondate e che un esercito di orchi portanti la Mano Bianca stava avanzando, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di morte e distruzione senza pari.   
Il messaggero, Hamish, l’aveva informata per prima, essendo lei l’unico membro rimasto della famiglia reale di Rohan. Éowyn lo congedò con l’ordine di evacuare immediatamente il palazzo reale, mettendo in salvo più persone possibile, poi si diresse alla sala del trono. 

Suo zio era seduto inerme sul trono, come sempre, e da lontano sembrava un grande cadavere coperto di pellicce di orso e capelli bianchi. Solo un anno prima Theoden non aveva mostrato più di quarantacinque anni, ora sembrava avesse vissuto interi secoli.   
Avvicinandosi, Éowyn notò che qualcosa non andava in lui… il suo respiro, di solito profondo ma regolare, sembrava essere svanito del tutto, a giudicare dall’immobilità del suo petto.   
Pregò di essersi sbagliata, mentre percorreva gli ultimi passi che la separavano dal re.   
E no, non si era sbagliata e se ne rese conto appena la sua mano entrò in contatto con la pelle gelida dell’uomo. Doveva essere morto in silenzio senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Una morte indegna per il re dei Rohirrim. 

E in quel momento Éowyn si rese conto che era davvero finita, una volta per tutte. Sauron e Saruman avevano vinto sul regno di Rohan. 

Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, sconfitta e inerme. Se solo ci fosse stato suo fratello al posto suo… lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare, era un leader nato e sarebbe stato in grado di radunare i suoi migliori uomini per fronteggiare la minaccia imminente, ma lei era soltanto una donna, di sangue reale certo, ma pur sempre una donna alla quale nessun guerriero avrebbe mai dato ascolto. Tanto valeva aspettare la morte su quel pavimento gelido, nella stanza dove i suoi antenati avevano regnato con orgoglio per secoli. La loro discendenza si sarebbe estinta una volta per tutte proprio quel funesto giorno in cui le forze di Mordor avevano trionfato. 

Poi però il viso di suo padre le apparve davanti agli occhi. Eomund era stato un uomo fiero, un grande guerriero senza paura che era riuscito a conquistare il cuore della principessa di Meduseld. E lui di sicuro non si sarebbe arreso davanti ad un’armata di stupidi orchi! Era o non era Éowyn sua figlia? Era una donna, ma sapeva combattere quasi meglio di suo fratello e suo cugino, il popolo contava su di lei. 

Non sarebbe rimasta a piangersi addosso come una bambina, avrebbe reagito e avrebbe difeso il suo popolo, o sarebbe morta provandoci. Si alzò in piedi a testa alta, pronta a cercare i Rohirrim rimasti per riorganizzarli come aveva visto fare Eomer tante volte, quando la porta della sala del trono si aprì di colpo. 

Un gruppo di orchi, orrendi sotto i loro elmi e le loro armature, irruppe nella sala, calpestando i cadaveri delle due guardie cadute ai loro piedi. 

Éowyn pensò alla spada che suo zio teneva sempre accanto a sé, fra le pieghe del mantello e allungò un braccio, cercandola alla cieca fino a quando, con gioia, non accarezzo l’elsa di acciaio freddo. Tirò fuori la lama dal fodero e la testò per qualche secondo: era molto più pesante delle armi con cui era abituata a esercitarsi, ma avrebbe dovuto farsela bastare per il momento.   
La roteò un paio di volte, bilanciando il peso sulla gamba desta, protesa in avanti. Per qualche attimo gli orchi, quattordici in tutto, la guardarono fra l’esterrefatto e il divertito, poi uno ad uno si scagliarono contro di lei fra urla selvagge. 

Combattere indossando un vestito e i capelli sciolti non era affatto facile, si disse più volte Éowyn durante la lotta, ma era riuscita ad uccidere ben tre orchi e a ferirne gravemente un altro, trafiggendogli l’occhio sinistro con un colpo ben preciso e netto. Inizialmente la vista del sangue l’aveva disgustata, aveva sentito il contenuto del suo stomaco risalirle lungo la gola ma era riuscita a ricacciarlo dove doveva essere, poi però aveva iniziato a dare una strana sensazione di trionfo, come se fosse stata drogata. 

Uno dopo l’altro i nemici caddero sotto la lama di re Theoden, ed Éowyn iniziò a gridare e a volteggiare più velocemente, esaltata dall’odore di sangue e sudore.   
E quasi non si accorse della freccia che le colpì una spalla, senza trapassarla ma lasciando una ferita piuttosto profonda. Ruggì di dolore con voce di leonessa e si strappò il dardo a mani nude, continuando a duellare nonostante il vestito candido avesse assunto un colore porpora attorno al taglio. Se fosse stato presente un abitante qualunque della reggia di Meduseld in quel momento avrebbe affermato che ad uccidere tutti quegli orchi era stato Eomer e non sua sorella minore. 

Arrivata a nove morti, tutto sembrava muoversi a rallentatore e ci volle qualche secondo per rendersi conto che i cinque rimasti si erano fermati, tenendo comunque le armi strette in pugno.   
“Bene bene bene” sibilò una voce alle sue spalle, quella stessa voce che la tormentava nell’oscurità. “Ma guarda un po’… la principessa è una vera guerriera… quasi al pari di suo fratello e suo cugino”. 

Éowyn si immobilizzò, lasciando involontariamente cadere la spada a terra con un clangore metallico che risuonò per la sala silenziosa. Non osava voltarsi, aveva troppa paura di quello che avrebbe visto. Cercò di convincersi che si trattava di un incubo e che si sarebbe risvegliata nel suo letto, madida di sudore ma sana e salva. Ma il dolore alla spalla, triplicato ora che la battaglia era finita, era troppo reale. 

“Forse anche lei vuole fare la fine dei suoi parenti” continuò la voce, più vicina e più bassa, come se fosse stato un sussurro dedicato soltanto a lei. “Non è così, Éowyn?” terminò, e la lama fredda di un pugnale le premette improvvisamente contro la gola lasciandola senza fiato, mentre un altro braccio le afferrava i fianchi.   
Questa stretta la fece rabbrividire, sapendo a chi apparteneva. Fece per guardarsi alle spalle con la coda dell’occhio, ma tutto quello che vide fu una pelliccia nera come la morte e un accenno di capelli corvini. Fu abbastanza per capire che per lei non c’era più scampo e che tutte le sue paure si stavano per trasformare in realtà.   
Lui la spinse lentamente verso la porta che dava sulla città, tenendola sempre a stretto contatto fisico, il suo fiato acre che le faceva rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. Alle loro spalle, a giudicare dal rumore di armature e passi, gli orchi li seguirono. 

Sotto al portico della reggia si trovavano i superstiti dell’attacco: uomini, donne e bambini terrorizzati, alcuni feriti o in lacrime, che li fissavano in attesa di qualcosa.   
Un unico gemito a una voce venne emesso da tutte le persone presenti appena videro la principessa Éowyn, loro ultima speranza , sanguinante e presa in ostaggio dal nemico. Qualcuno iniziò a piangere, sapendo che per Rohan era finita. 

Lui iniziò a parlare alla folla, con la bocca sempre a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio destro di Éowyn. Non aveva bisogno di gridare per farsi sentire, il silenzio era assoluto e pesante. 

“Gente di Rohan” annunciò. “Re Theoden è morto. Il principe Theodred, suo figlio, è morto. Il principe Eomer, suo nipote e secondo nella linea di successione, è morto”. No! Urlò internamente la bionda, rifiutandosi di credere alla notizia della morte del fratello. Non poteva… non era possibile… non… no. “E abbiamo preso in ostaggio la principessa Éowyn, ultima discendente della nobile casata dei Signori dei Cavalli. Perciò l’offerta dei miei signori Sauron e Saruman è questa: arrendetevi e avrete salva la vita. Ribellatevi a Mordor e morirete. Non vogliamo il vostro sangue, non sappiamo cosa farcene, ma vogliamo la garanzia che quando le forze nostre nemiche arriveranno, voi non vi unirete a loro. Prometteteci questo e nessuno di voi dovrà soffrire”.   
Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei, e lei non poteva che restituire lo sguardo senza dire niente. Era in mano al nemico, completamente inerme e indifesa. Fra la folla vide i visini dei bambini che avevano soccorso pochi giorni prima e per un momento contemplò di ribellarsi solo per farsi uccidere e non vedere più quell’espressione delusa, spaventata e distrutta mai più. Ma un suicidio non avrebbe aiutato il suo popolo. 

Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di dire niente e gli orchi crearono un passaggio fra le poche persone rimaste. Lui la forzò a farsi strada lungo questo passaggio, sopportando tutte le occhiate rassegnate della sua gente. 

Venne legata e obbligata a salire su un cavallo nero, sul quale poi montò il suo aguzzino, che spronò il destriero al galoppo verso nord, seguito da un gruppo di orchi, mentre gli altri restarono in città. 

Notò che erano molto pochi, evidentemente a Mordor erano sicuri che nessuno avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di ribellarsi. E probabilmente avevano ragione.   
La cavalcata durò due giorni interi. Il primo giorno che si accamparono, Éowyn non venne slegata nemmeno quando venne accompagnata alla tenda in cui avrebbe passato la notte, ma almeno ebbe la possibilità di sgranchirsi le gambe intorpidite da tutte quelle ore passate a cavalcare. 

Passò la notte insonne, nel terrore che lui entrasse da un momento all’altro e le facesse chi sa che cosa… ma nulla di questo accadde, né la prima né la seconda sera.   
In effetti, le rivolse la parola ben poche volte durante tutto il tragitto, nonostante condividessero il cavallo, e per lo più quando le parlava era per darle qualche secco ordine. La osservava in continuazione però, esattamente come faceva a palazzo. Ma quello a Meduseld era stato un fissare molto più discreto, o almeno fino a che Eomer e Theodred erano stati presenti, ora invece la studiava impunemente da capo a piedi, indugiando spesso su alcune parti del suo corpo che Éowyn avrebbe preferito passassero inosservate. 

Dopo due giorni, una torre, alta, scura e minacciosa, apparve all’orizzonte e si fece sempre più vicina man mano che i cavalli avanzavano coprendo miglia e miglia a velocità sorprendente. 

“Benvenuta a Isengard” le sussurrò lui compiaciuto. “Lo Stregone è ansioso di fare la tua conoscenza”. 

Ed effettivamente appena venne fatta smontare da cavallo venne condotta, insieme a quello che una volta era il consigliere di suo zio, all’interno della torre, nella stanza più grande e spoglia che avesse mai vista: composta da quattro pareti nere come il carbone, non c’era niente di niente in quella sala, solo una sorta di altarino in pietra sul quale era posta una sfera di vetro opaco. 

Ad osservare la sfera c’era un uomo alto e secco, vestito completamente dello stesso colore candido dei suoi capelli e della barba. Si appoggiava ad un bastone di dimensioni notevoli, riccamente intagliato e fu proprio quello a suggerirle che si trattava dello stregone, Saruman il Bianco. 

Si voltò e li accolse con un’espressione seria dipinta sul volto scavato dall’età, ma quest’espressione si addolcì non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Éowyn, le sue labbra sottili si distesero in un sorriso privo di ogni calore o gentilezza. 

“Principessa Éowyn” la accolse. “Benvenuta nella torre di Orthanc, è un piacere averti qui dopo aver sentito parlare così tanto di te”. 

Lei non rispose e si limitò a fissare il pavimento, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente. Per la seconda volta desiderò essere morta. 

“Spero che la tua permanenza qui sarà di tuo gradimento. Ora perdonami, ma io e Grima abbiamo alcune cose di cui discutere. Ti farò scortare subito alla tua stanza”. 

E con un segno un orco la raggiunse e la strattonò fino a quando lei non fu costretta a seguirlo, lasciando Saruman e il suo rapitore da soli. 

Quella che lo stregone aveva chiamato “stanza” poteva anche essere considerata una cella: illuminata solo da una piccola finestrella, la camera conteneva un misero letto coperto da una coperta lurida e un vaso da notte. 

E l’oscurità era quasi totale. 

Quella notte lui venne a farle visita. Gli occhietti scuri gli brillavano di una luce maligna quando apparve sulla soglia della prigione, rivolgendole un sorriso trionfante che le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. 

“Buonasera, mia cara” le disse, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta, perché Éowyn si era raggomitolata sul materasso sporco, sperando ancora una volta che quello fosse solo un incubo, che lui svanisse e la lasciasse in pace una volta per tutte. 

“Spero che questa camera sia di tuo gradimento, milady, perché ci passerai parecchio tempo. Almeno finché il Signore di Mordor non conquisterà il resto della Terra di Mezzo, allora mi concederà un castello e potremo trasferirci lì insieme. Ma per ora dovremo accontentarci di questo posto” 

Éowyn continuò a fissare il muro di fronte a lei come se volesse farci un buco solo con la forza del pensiero. Cercava di mantenere una certa dignità, ma dentro tremava come un animale spaventato. Lo sentiva muoversi alle sue spalle, avvicinarsi furtivo come un predatore… come aveva sempre fatto a Rohan. Probabilmente non aveva ancora realizzato che lì non c’erano zii, cugini o fratelli pronti a fermarlo, o ad ucciderlo se necessario. 

_Ti prego, fa che sia veloce_ pregò in silenzio, vergognandosi di se stessa per aver perso ogni speranza se non quella di sentire meno dolore possibile mentre veniva umiliata definitivamente. 

Sorprendentemente però le sue mani, incredibilmente lisce per un uomo, non le strapparono di dosso gli stracci luridi che la coprivano, ma le sfiorarono la spalla, causandole comunque una fitta dove durante la battaglia nella sala del trono era stata colpita da un orco. 

“Farò venire un guaritore per occuparsi di questa ferita” mormorò prima di lasciarla da sola di nuovo nella sua prigione, a bocca aperta e con un gran senso di sollievo. 

I giorni passavano ed Éowyn riusciva a scandirli solo grazie a dei segni che incideva sul muro ogni volta che il sole spariva, lasciandola al buio. Non che il sole splendesse molto a Isengard. 

Il guaritore, un certo Gronn, la visitava una volta al giorno, pulendo la ferita e cambiandole le bende. Vermilinguo invece era sparito, probabilmente era in qualche villaggio a conquistare e distruggere in nome di Saruman. 

Éowyn sapeva che stando ancora lì dentro sarebbe impazzita. Non era mai stata completamente a suo agio negli ambienti chiusi, nemmeno a Meduseld, che era una reggia enorme e da sempre la sua casa; ma costretta fra quelle quattro pareti, senza un filo di aria fresca, senza nessuno con cui parlare sarebbe semplicemente impazzita. 

E proprio quando sembrava che non avrebbe resistito più, Vermilinguo ricomparve così come era sparito, senza una spiegazione. E anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, la principessa fu quasi contenta di vederlo, di avere di fronte a lei qualcuno di reale che non fosse Gronn, che lavorava in silenzio e senza rivolgerle uno sguardo o un sorriso. 

Quando l’ex tirapiedi di suo zio entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la pesante porta di legno alle spalle, Éowyn si drizzò a sedere sul materasso, sforzandosi di fare una smorfia disgustata piuttosto che un’espressione sollevata. 

“Milady” la salutò lui senza spostarsi da un centimetro. Lei gli rispose con un gelido cenno del capo. “E’ un piacere vedervi così in forma. La ferita è quasi guarita, da quello che vedo”. Éowyn annuì, senza proferire parola. Certo, era piacevole sentire la voce di un altro essere umano, ma quest’essere umano era la causa della rovina del suo regno e della sua famiglia, non provava di certo sentimenti di amicizia nei suoi confronti. 

“Sono stato a Meduseld, mia signora. È tutto pronto per il nostro ritorno” spiegò, come se si trattasse di una notizia di cui lei era già al corrente. 

“Che cosa?”. Le parole le sfuggirono prima che lei riuscisse a fermarle. 

Lui le rivolse un sorriso con i denti ingialliti. “Il nostro ritorno a palazzo, come re e regina di Rohan. Il mio signore non è stolto, sa benissimo che il popolo si ribellerà se non avrà indietro i suoi amati sovrani. E anche se la linea di discendenza della famiglia reale si è assottigliata notevolmente di recente, è rimasta un’ultima erede di re Theoden: voi. Ma ovviamente non potrete regnare sola, chissà che cosa potreste architettare. Io vi sposerò e diventerò automaticamente re di Rohan, sempre al servizio dello Stregone Bianco. Così Mordor acquisirà un alleato e io acquisirò fama, ricchezza e… una moglie”. Dicendo queste ultime parole si era avvicinato ancora, fino a che la sua faccia non si ritrovò a pochi pollici da quella di lei. 

Un’ondata di nausea la colpì in pieno petto, ma Éowyn si sforzò di mantenere un’espressione calma ma glaciale. “Che cosa vi fa pensare che accetterò di sposarvi?” ribatté sostenendo il suo sguardo. Occhi azzurri in occhi grigi. 

“Ma mia cara” sogghignò lui malizioso. “Il vostro consenso non ha alcuna importanza, credevo fosse chiaro”. Terminata la risposta, si allungò, chiudendo lo spazio fra di loro e poggiando le labbra sulle sue. 

Un altro senso di repulsione, ancora più potente di quello precedente, la invase per quei pochi secondi in cui lui la baciò, prima di essere colpito da un sonoro schiaffo che lo costrinse a separarsi da lei. 

Impassibile, Vermilinguo le restituì il colpo con altrettanta forza, facendole perdere l’equilibrio. 

“Forse non vi è ancora chiaro, _mia cara_ ” sibilò l’uomo, guardandola dall’alto al basso. “Ma non siamo più a palazzo. Non ci sono Eomer e Theodred a proteggervi qui. Qui siamo soli, e si da il caso che voi siate mia prigioniera, perciò farete quello che vi dirò”. 

Éowyn gli restituì uno sguardo ostile attraverso le ciocche di capelli spettinati, ma non osò ribattere.

Aspettò che lui uscisse, poi le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere contro la sua volontà. Avrebbe preferito la morte, in quel momento. L’idea di tradire il suo popolo le faceva accapponare la pelle. Le avevano insegnato ad essere leale al suo regno, e ora stava per fare l’esatto contrario di quello che le persone che erano morte per proteggerla. E la cosa peggiore era che Vermilinguo aveva ragione: lì non era una principessa a cui era tutto dovuto, che era perennemente sorvegliata dai parenti, pronti ad uccidere per lei, lì era soltanto una prigioniera. E non aveva scelta.   
Improvvisamente l’idea della morte di sua madre le sembrò allettante. Theodwyn si era chiusa nelle sue stanze dopo la morte del marito, e si era rifiutata di uscirne da allora. Non aveva più toccato cibo, fino a quando non si fu ridotta a un mucchio di pelle e ossa per poi spegnersi del tutto. Forse anche lei, fingendo di mangiare i tre pasti quotidiani, sarebbe riuscita a farla finita una volta per tutte , scampando al suo destino. 

Sì, ce l’avrebbe fatta. 

Erano passate quasi due settimane dall’ultima volta che aveva mangiato. Éowyn non aveva più nemmeno le forze per alzarsi dal letto. Vermilinguo doveva aver notato il cambiamento nel corpo della ragazza, perché aveva ordinato di raddoppiare le dosi giornaliere di cibo, ma era stato inutile. Tutto quel pane era andato in pasto ai topi, perché Éowyn non ne aveva toccato più nemmeno un pezzo. 

Faticava persino a rimanere sveglia, il piano era ormai quasi giunto a termine. Una mattina, la principessa già cantava vittoria, quando si sentì separare dal materasso che era quasi diventato un’estensione naturale della sua schiena. Per un attimo credette che il suo spirito si fosse separato definitivamente dal suo corpo e che la morte l’avesse finalmente portata con sé, ma poi vide dei familiari capelli corvini e capì che sarebbe sopravvissuta. 

Venne costretta a mangiare una sorta di pasta amarognola ogni giorno, e venne sorvegliata ad ogni ora del giorno, fino a quando le forze non iniziarono a tornare. 

Uno dei primi giorni in cui venne curata, Vermilinguo entrò nella stanza dove era sorvegliata furioso e iniziò a gridarle addosso, a insultarla, ma Éowyn ci fece caso appena, guardandolo mentre sbraitava senza sentire le sue parole, né capendone il senso. 

Ci vollero due mesi per rimettersi completamente, e le nozze, che a quanto pare dovevano aver luogo poche settimane dopo l’inizio del piano suicida della giovane, vennero rimandate. 

Questo non comportò solo vantaggi, purtroppo, perché Vermilinguo iniziò a visitarla ogni giorno. Ormai aveva preso l’abitudine di baciarla ogni volta ne aveva voglia, e anche le sue mani avevano iniziato ad esplorarla, senza però violare alcune zone per le quali era molto preoccupata. 

Poi un giorno come tanti, mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli in quello che sarebbe stato un gesto amorevole, se solo non fosse stato fatto da un uomo così viscido, la domanda le affiorò involontariamente. “Perché proprio io?”. 

“Cosa?” rispose lui, preso alla sprovvista, per una volta. 

“So di essere una principessa. Ma non credo che il mio rango sociale vi avesse mai interessato molto quando mio zio era ancora in vita. C’erano molte giovani donne che avrebbero dato la vita per entrare nelle vostre grazie- solo perché eravate il consigliere del re. Ma non vi ho mai visto rivolgere più di uno sguardo a quelle donne… perché proprio io, allora? Cosa ho di così speciale per voi, se è evidente che provo solo repulsione per voi?”. 

“L’avete detto voi stessa”. Sussurrò l’uomo. Éowyn lo guardò senza capire. “Proprio perché quelle donne avrebbero dato la vita per entrare nel mio letto, ma non per amore, solo per ottenere favori e ricchezze. Voi invece non mi avete mai degnato di un’occhiata, ma su una cosa vi sbagliate: prima che distruggessi la vostra famiglia non provavate repulsione per me. Anzi, eravate l’unica a non farlo. Questo è ciò che vi ha reso attraente ai miei occhi, oltre alla vostra straordinaria bellezza”. Parlava con voce lenta, eppure per una volta sembrava che il bugiardo stesse raccontando la verità. “Più mi rendevo conto di non potervi avere, più vi desideravo. Eravate diventata un’ossessione. Vi seguivo, vi osservavo appena potevo… e i vostri parenti, vostro fratello e vostro cugino per primi, se ne accorsero. E mi minacciarono, più volte. Fu questo che mi convinse a tradire Rohan: vedevo la vostra famiglia come l’unico ostacolo che ci separava. Se solo non aveste più avuto vostro zio di cui prendervi cura mi avreste notato, pensavo. E anche se so che non potrete mai amarmi, sarete mia e questo mi basta”. 

Éowyn era frastornata da quella rivelazione. “Voi… voi volete dire che avete fatto tutto questo… per me?”. 

Vermilinguo annuì senza abbassare lo sguardo. 

“Siete un pazzo!” esclamò gelida la fanciulla, scattando in piedi. “Un pazzo e un serpente. Avete distrutto la mia felicità in mio nome, per un vostro capriccio. E forse avrete il mio corpo, ma la mia mente, il mio cuore ed il mio spirito non vi apparterranno mai”. 

Sembrava così fiera in quel momento, che la principessa riapparve dalle ceneri della prigioniera, sprizzando una nuova energia che lo spaventò. Credeva di averla sottomessa una volta per tutte, ma non era che la calma che annunciava la tempesta. Quella ragazza le avrebbe dato del filo da torcere. 

Senza una parola, Grìma Vermilinguo lasciò la cella. 

Una serva apparve una calda mattina, ed Éowyn comprese che il momento tanto disprezzato era infine arrivato. 

Venne portata in una specie di bagno dove venne lavata e profumata, poi le venne fatto indossare un semplice abito bianco stretto sui fianchi e sul seno; i capelli le vennero acconciati in una treccia e sormontati da una coroncina di fiori candidi- Éowyn si chiese come una cosa così candida e pura non fosse marcita all’interno di quelle mura impregnate di oscurità. 

Condotta nella prima sala di Orthanc in cui aveva messo piede, vide Saruman e Vermilinguo aspettarla al centro. Il primo era maestoso nella sua tunica bianca, sorreggendosi a un elegante bastone intagliato, anche se la sua espressione era tutt’altro che benevola; il secondo aveva l’aria di essersi lavato e pettinato per l’occasione, anche i suoi capelli neri apparivano sempre unti, i suoi occhietti acquosi e il suo viso pallido e smunto. 

Éowyn li raggiuse, con le gambe che sembrava si movessero da sole. Quando fu il suo momento di bere dal calice che avrebbe sancito la loro unione, prese un piccolo sorso di vino che le bruciò la gola causandole un brivido gelido lungo la schiena. “Éowyn figlia di Eomund, da oggi fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni sei legata a Grima figlio di Graìm, egli sarà tuo marito e tu lo rispetterai e lo amerai, servendolo e restandogli fedele finché la morte non vi separerà una volta per tutte”. 

Fin da bambina aveva immaginato un matrimonio completamente diverso: nella reggia di Meduseld, con una cerimonia allegra piena di danze e canti, celebrata da suo zio, e con uno sposo scelto da lei: magari un guerriero forte e coraggioso come Eomer. Mai, nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi, avrebbe mai sognato di potersi trovare in quella situazione, men che meno con Vermilinguo. 

Il viaggio che all’andata le era sembrato così interminabile sembrò passare in un attimo. Suo marito decise di non sfiorarla per le due notti che passarono. No, quel mostro progettava di portarle via la sua innocenza all’interno delle mura della sua casa, dove una volta si era sentita protetta. Voleva umiliarla del tutto. 

Quando finalmente arrivarono a Meduseld, Éowyn fu costretta a sfilare nuovamente fra la sua gente, distrutta e alla mercé degli orchi mercenari. Le case erano bruciate, le strada distrutte, le persone ferite… l’era degli uomini di Rohan sembrava essere arrivata al suo tramonto sotto il regno di una regina debole, intrappolata dall’oscurità contro la quale era impotente. 

Venne condotta direttamente nelle stanze reali, dove generazioni su generazioni di regnanti avevano riposato e concepito eredi. E ora era sua e di quel verme. 

Come se lo avesse evocato con il pensiero, Vermilinguo apparve sulla soglia della grande stanza circolare. Il suo respiro era leggermente affannato, come se solo l’idea di ciò che lo aspettava lo eccitasse, e probabilmente era così. Strisciando fino a lei, si prese un momento per ammirarla, per accarezzare i suoi capelli dorati ed accarezzare la pelle pallida ed emaciata del suo viso, poi artigliandole la nuca con le lunghe dita affusolate si gettò sulla sua bocca, baciandola con desiderio, facendola sentire nauseata da quello che stava facendo. 

Sentiva le sue mani armeggiare con i lacci del vestito azzurro che indossava quel giorno, ma non fece nulla per fermarlo, nonostante la sola idea di lasciare a quell’uomo certe libertà la faceva sentire male, ma ogni tentativo di ribellione sarebbe stato invano: se si fosse rifiutata di dargli quello che voleva forse lui avrebbe minacciato il suo popolo, ed era la sicurezza del suo popolo a venire prima della sua. 

Così, come una bambola si lasciò spogliare, baciare, toccare da quell’essere disgustoso che a sua volta si tolse i suoi abiti scuri e si sdraiò su di lei, portandole via quella poca dignità che le era rimasta assieme alla sua innocenza. Non osò muoversi di un centimetro, né protestare. Ormai tutto era perduto. 

Passarono diverse settimane, Vermilinguo continuò a rivendicare i suoi diritti coniugali ogni notte, ed ogni giorno Éowyn vagava per la fortezza, più pallida e smunta che mai, come un fantasma. Aveva smesso di sorridere, di parlare, di pensare. Mangiava e beveva solo perché era costretta a farlo, dormiva poco e sogni tormentati da incubi in cui suo fratello la stringeva in un abbraccio, ma poi la sua stretta familiare diventava più viscida, i suoi capelli biondi diventavano corvini e i fieri occhi scuri di Eomer diventavano piccoli e acquosi. 

Grima Vermilinguo era riuscito a possederla privandola di ogni emozione e persino di un’anima. La fiamma che brillava in Éowyn si era estinta del tutto, trasformando l’orgogliosa Dama Bianca di Rohan in un guscio vuoto. 

L’aspirazione più grande di Éowyn era quella di morire in fretta, in modo da poter raggiungere il prima possibile i suoi parenti, sempre che esistesse una qualche terra in cui li avrebbe ritrovati.   
E un giorno, mentre passeggiava senza pace sulla cima delle alte mura di Meduseld, un’idea le accarezzò la mente stanca e rassegnata. 

Si arrampicò sulla balaustra stando attenta a non inciampare nella veste verde che indossava (da quando era tornata da Isengard si era sempre rifiutata di indossare indumenti bianchi, sentiva che quel colore così puro non le appartenesse più).

Una gentile brezza primaverile le accarezzò il viso, scompigliandole i lunghi capelli biondi, una volta brillanti ma ora solo opachi e rovinati. Lo spettro di un sorriso le danzò sulle labbra sottili per la prima volta da quando Eomer l’aveva abbandonata. 

Chiuse gli occhi, accogliendo l’oscurità che la circondava. Era un’oscurità buona, di quelle che le consentivano di potersi sfogare di notte, lontano da tutti (sembravano passati secoli da quei tempi lontani, quando le cose non avevano che cominciato ad andare male). Un’oscurità nella quale suo marito non poteva trovarla, né ferirla. 

Poi, lentamente, allungò la gamba davanti a lei, lasciandosi cadere nel vuoto. 

Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli e Legolas arrivarono alle porte di Rohan, senza però osare entrarci. Sapevano che ormai era territorio nemico. Tuttavia non passarono inosservati i vessilli neri e i canti funebri che risuonavano all’interno dei confini. In quel momento un cavaliere, che sembrava un Rohirrim, li superò. 

La curiosità fu più forte di lui: “Cavaliere, quali notizie da Meduseld?” chiese Aragorn. Il cavaliere si fermò e li osservò interdetto per qualche momento- certo dovevano sembrare assai strani: un uomo, un vecchio, un elfo e un nano a vagabondare per la Terra di Mezzo- ma poi rispose: “Si tratta dei funerali dell’ultima erede di re Theoden, la principessa Éowyn. Si è lanciata dalla torre più alta della reggia”. 

Proprio in quel momento un corteo funebre gli passò accanto. A guidarlo era un uomo piccolo e sgraziato, i capelli corvini unticci gli coprivano il viso pallido.

Dietro di lui quattro uomini portavano una sottospecie di lettiga sulla quale era appoggiato un corpo, coperto da un lenzuolo candido. Tutto ciò che Aragorn riuscì a vedere fu una pallida mano, che penzolava senza vita dalla lettiga. Doveva trattarsi di una ragazza molto giovane. 

E si chiese quali cose terribile avessero potuto spingere una fanciulla come lei- una principessa- a buttarsi dalle mura della sua stessa casa per togliersi la vita. 

Con questo interrogativo fece girare il cavallo e, assieme ai suoi compagni di viaggio, si allontanò dal regno di Rohan e dal corpo senza vita di Éowyn.


End file.
